gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 99
Life And Video Games Are Full Of Bugs (人生もゲームもバグだらけ, Jinsei mo Gēmu mo bagu darake) is the ninety-ninth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction The manager of Yodobatsu Camera proposes for two teams to compete in a video game battle to win the OwEe. One team includes the Odd Jobs Trio and Katsura. The other is the Shinsengumi team. The first battle is a dating game battle. The players play the main character of Bakiboki Memorial and the first one to bonk the main heroine is the winner. But Maguko, the main heroine, is the type of girl who goes to school with not bread for breakfast in her mouth, but a swordfish. She'll be a tough girl to bonk. The second battle is a puzzle game. And after many intense battles, both teams prepare for the final battle Plot A disguised Katsura and Kondou go head to head in a dating sim battle. Kondou quickly speeds through the intro of the player character being awoken by his mother before leaving to go to school. He declares that due to his dating sim savvy, there was no need for it and adds that the next event will be him bumping into the heroine as she is eating toast. He bumps into the heroine... who is eating a whole swordfish instead. The Owee representative responds to the reporter's inquiry that the creator of the game had decided to make the heroine more "natural". Kondou overcomes his shock and chooses the option to help her up; he instead helped the fish, resulting in him being in limbo for thirty minutes. Kondou panics as he realizes that his dating sim knowledge is useless for this unorthodox game. Katsura decides to choose the second option, to leave without helping her. This results in the character being murdered by the girl and a game over, again surprising everyone. The duo is forced to start over and the crowd becomes unruly, resulting in the owner summoning another Owee and big screen. He announces that they will start the second round concurrently and the game being used is called "Nobunaga no Gevoe", a Tetris game based on Oda Nobunaga's life where the person who is able to not fill up the screen with vomit wins. Shinpachi and Yamazaki, the ordinary duo, are chosen to play. As the game starts, Shinpachi freaks out about Nobunaga's large vomiting and how Yamazaki's Nobunaga was less drunk therefore spewing less. The representative answers that the two were playing different levels, Shinpachi's during Nobunaga's suicide and Yamazaki's during the general's surprising victory. Shinpachi's panicking causes him to be unable to rid of the increasing screen of vomit while Yamazaki continues to quietly play the game. Meanwhile, Kondou believes that he finally has his date with the heroine, Maguko, but her mother comes along; Katsura instead decides to go after Maguko's mother, thanks to his widow fetish. Kondou realizes that the mother-daughter duo was here to scam him and he gets a game over; Katsura's date with the mother results in the mother asking for his help in killing her daughter (making her "fall") so they can be together. Kondou realizes that Katsura planned this from the start and Katsura reiterates that love is unpredictable. Disheartened, Kondou seems to concede. At the same time, Yamazaki mocks Shinpachi for being an inferior "plain" person to him and a disheartened Shinpachi also seems to concede. That is until everyone sees on the screens that due to still having a hand on a button on the controller, Shinpachi's vomit block was hitting the barrier between his and his opponent while Kondou's cursor was touching Maguko's breast. The galvanized duo continue to press the button, succeeding in breaking the barrier and getting a reaction from Maguko. ...But Shinpachi and Kondou still end up losing, resulting in the Yorozuya and Shinsengumi winning one game a piece. The third round is revealed to be a double team battle: Gintoki and Kagura versus Sougo and Hijikata. The game they will play is "Dragon Hunter III" which is also an interactive virtual reality. The moment they enter the game, Gintoki finds that his name is misspelled (Kintoki) due to the lack of space for his name and this also leads in Hijikata's name also being replaced by something derogatory (courtesy of Sougo). The goal is to see who will defeat the bandits outside of town first. Problems start to occur when Hijikata finds himself having 3 total hp due to random shuffling and later accidentally killing himself and becoming a coffin by stubbing his toe on a sign and Gintoki becoming poisoned due to a bug in the game and therefore can't move from his spot or he'll die. Both are then abandoned by the air-headed Kagura (who decides to complete the game's original goal to cure Gintoki despite being given an antidote) and the apathetic Sougo (who decides to go to the casino). Gintoki suggests a team up with Hijikata to reach the church to heal themselves and his plan involves using Hijikata's coffin as a sled so he won't lose his health and tying a rope to a NPC elder (the figure who gave Kagura the demon lord mission) so they can be dragged to the church. The Elder drags them around the town without going closer to the church then takes them out of the town. Gintoki suspects that the Elder was getting revenge on them by bringing them to powerful enemies despite Hijikata's denials. The trio are attacked by monsters and Gintoki is forced to use a surprising weapon to defeat them... the Elder, killing the NPC in the process. Meanwhile, a high-leveled Kagura defeats one of the Demon King's minions and senses the Elder's demise; she is told to battle the Demon King. A frustrated Gintoki decides to go to the bandit's cave himself using Hijikata's coffin as a sled and the Elder as a paddle. They make it to a well and are able to be cured/revived. Gintoki continues on with his Elder weapon but Hijikata stops him to take the corpse back. They argue as the bandits surround them then the duo chooses to break the corpse in two and use the halves as weapons, defeating some of the enemies. Gintoki and Hijikata fight on until some of the bandits are electrocuted by Okita, who used his casino earnings to buy the King as a weapon. More bandits are killed by a blast from Kagura using the Demon King as a weapon. The four begin to fight the bandits to find the ringleader. Gintoki takes off his goggles so he can use the bathroom but finds himself holding the beaten body of Shinpachi. He looks around to see that he and the others have unknowingly beaten up most of the audience and quietly chooses to return to the game. Days later, the news reports that the Owee sales have been discontinued. Characters * Katsura Kotarou * Elizabeth * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Kondou Isao * Hijikata Toushirou * Okita Sougo * Yamazaki Sagaru Trivia *"Nobunaga no Geboe" is lit. Nobunaga's Vomit, a spoof of Koei's game "Nobunaga no Yabo," Nobunaga's Ambition. *The Honnoji Incident-refers to the forced suicide of the Japanese Daimyo Oda Nobunaga at the hands of his samurai general, Akechi Mitsuhide in Honno-ji, a temple in Kyoto, ending Nobunaga's quset to consolidate power in Japan under his authority. *"Dragon Hunter lll" is spoof of Chassesurs de Dragons animation and Nintendo's Dragon Quest PRG game. *The "Ö" is to censor the "n" in the word "chinkasu"which stands for dick scum. Category:Episodes